The Story of Patch and Falcos
by Silencien
Summary: You ever wondered what happened after Lan got Older I'm falcos and Patch is my operator Patches father just manages to be Lan and Mayl is his mother.


The story of Falcos & Patch Patch a new friend and the newest arrival

"Falzar fuse your data with me the program has been activated"

"Sorry young child but you need to leave I thank you for your help and for saving my life before but now I must go."

"No I won't let you Vacuum data activate"

"Stubborn child get out" He said angrily.

"No this will save both our lifes."

He nodded and released his grip his spirit data was absorbed. His body was shattered and flowed into the air. I left and hid in scilab deleting viruses for the strong lust of destruction. Until I saw megaman walking down the net scouting I remembered how megaman abused falzar he almost deleted falzar. A true surge of hatred surged through my body I charged at him and my arms shifted into a wings then he pointed his megabuster and called on lan for help. I remembered and stopped Megaman asked Lan about it and he told him he didn't know he pointed it at me I took a step back then my body lost control and I hurled myself at him. My wings threw a hurricane at him. He fell back and remembered and said "Falzar why have you possessed this navi."

"To save my life he offered half his data to save both our lifes."

"But W-w-why"

"Because Bass was the one who created him when you desstroyed him he wasn't finished he looked like a half of you."

"I guess that's why wait how do you talk"

"I use his voice program"

"May I speak with silence"

"Be my guest" he screecheed then I came in and he asked "Why did you save an ancient beast of destruction"

"Because it taught me how to netbattle."

He saved my life by destroying a Mr Prog."

"Wait so you were created by bass."

"Yes" to counteract you apparently now I look like you did if Falzor took over your body except I won't abuse a cybeasts powers. Destruction soul activate."

Wha Lan and Megaman Shouted together as a black cloud converged my body and I Held my hand up and thunder blasted the floor destroying all of the panels.

"Stop we won't hurt you actually I think you could help me out." MY sons birthday is this week I think he deserves a net navi you can have an ally like me.

"Well Falcos what do you think"

"Well I think since you saved my life he could end up saving yours later so your on."

"I will I think a new friend would be great anyway."

"Great now I'm going to download you into the PET (Personal Terminal)"

He hit a button and I felt like I wa being pulled apart piece by piece. I finally finished and took a breather. E saw the emblem on the case change to a phoenix ready to take flight.

"So all I say is happy birthday Patch."

"Patch just opened his eyes I noticed it and said "happy Birthday Patch"

He woke up and saw the PET in his room and said "Cool I finally got a Navi."

"Well what do you want here are some chips and go online with him and pay attention to the screen when he jacks in."

"OK Jack in um-um ah Falcos power up" Patch said then I replied "Got it" Then jumped onto a pad and was transferred into the computer where the design was a bunch of falcons flying across the screen. I was awwed and I bet Falzor was impressed but Maybe not.

Now what?" We both asked eachother.

"I guess we just explore" Patch explained confused.

"I jumped onto the actual net and saw a board I touched the screen and opened a window that had a blog. I read some of the stuff and a new Email came from a Mr Famous Welcome Newbies I want to help you out when drawing a new chip folder base it around your navis advantages.

"Whoa!"

"Whats up Falcos"

"I've been attacked"

"Well fight back"

"Activate the red symbol"

"Do I just touch and drag."

"Pretty sure" HE touched the red symbol and dragged it to the status screen.

"Bass Soul activate."

Bass combined with me to form a mode where my feathers turned into golden bat wings with a brown outside.

I had the feathers on my head combine and form two long ears My claws grew sharper and my eyes turned red. I took a chip and shifted it into a hurricane gun and shot a hurricane at him that shot into several parts of the field cracking the panels it was on. The mettaur fell and was deleted I hovered over the panels then dropped and regained my stance. I walked over to the coffee shop and drank some coffee. Then Patch jacked me out and we all rested for the night.


End file.
